Beach Bummer
by ZootyCutie
Summary: (oneshot) It's a nice day on Mixel Beach...and Zorch has his own idea of fun.


Yep, another oneshot idea. I was feeling very summery and I felt this would be a fun one. Mixels is owned by LEGO and Cartoon Network. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a hot and sunny day in Mixel Land. The Lightbulb Sun was burning at its highest capacity, creating sweltering heat in the lands. The perfect day, which the mass population of Mixel Land decided, for one thing: Mixel Beach!

Tribes flocked to the beach in hoards. Heck, the heat even radiated enough to the Mixel Moon that those inhabitants took a Planet Mixel vacation for it! Soon, the once-empty beach was open for business and flocking with Mixels, each with something to do.

…One of those Mixels happened to be Zorch. And he was in the mood for a little…fun.

* * *

His first stop was when Mixels started to flock to the beach in the first place. Specifically, when some of the Moon Mixels visited. In particular? The Glowkies. Being nocturnal Mixels, this was an odd trip for them. Being nocturnal, they were NOT used to the sun at all. So, they prepared with the darkest sunglasses and the strongest suntan lotion they could afford. Luckily, they got distracted talking to Zorch's cousins for a moment…letting him making the quick switch.

He quickly swiped their suntan lotion and replaced it with normal body lotion in a similar container, then dashed when he noticed they were finishing their conversation up. He hid behind a beach hut and watched in glee as the three of them slathered themselves in thick layers of the "suntan" lotion and lied down on beach towels. Eventually, all three of them fell asleep. Step one of his fun was complete.

* * *

The second step involved only two of the other Moon Mixels…along with a fellow Mixel Land one. Niksput and Nurp were currently in a somewhat deeper end of the ocean, Niksput keeping vigilant watch of the water floaties and inner-tube wearing baby. Meanwhile, Magnifo was merely floating in the ocean, letting himself rise over the waves.

Now, it was common knowledge that Niksput, Nurp-Naut, and Magnifo were three Mixels that commonly wore clothing regularly. So, they, like the other Mixels, were wearing swimsuits, in their case, swim trunks. This posed the perfect opportunity for Zorch, as, thanks to being the few that wore clothing, meant they often wore SOMETHING else underneath it…but not today.

So, he attached an oxygen tank, goggles, and flippers onto him and dove down into the water. Sure, he was a better swimmer in lava than in water, but this will do. While he kept himself swimming and breathing, he managed to get well enough under them to work. And with three swift yanks…

…Their swimsuits were now gone. Unfortunately for them, the tides masked the feeling, so the three of them were none the wiser. Trying to avoid laughing to himself, he hid the suits and swam upshore…stopping at a flagpole on the way. Another part of fun was done!

* * *

Finally, he decided to tackle the final part of his brand of "fun". At the boardwalk, a large Coconapple soft serve was cranking away, using the freshest Coconapples through freshness checking to pick out only the healthiest and safest ones. So, Zorch decided to throw a wrench in the plans…literally.

When the stand was vacant, he opened up the back screen and unscrewed a couple of things here and there. As soon as he noticed customers, he quickly ducked away, but the sudden buzzing noise he heard meant one thing: his plan was working.

As the light switched from green to red on the back, he noticed that the Coconapples being picked up, instead of being polished and proper, were now bruised and rotten ones from bad batches. Heck, he could swear he saw some caterworm holes in a lot of them.

Either way…his plans had been fun. And now he could relax and let them all unfold.

* * *

As Zorch quietly tiptoed onto a beach chair and lounged out, he could hear the sudden actions of his plan going into place. He just slipped on a pair of sunglasses and grinned, not letting it get to him.

* * *

"OWWW!" Three bloodcurdling screams filled the air as the Glowkies awoke from their solar slumber. What was once three navy, black, and aqua Mixels were now bright red from head to toe in a painful sunburn. They could hardly walk, let alone fly, as they barely scampered away from the sun.

* * *

On the other side of the beach, from the waters, uproarious laughter was heard as Niksput, Nurp-Naut, and Magnifo came out of the water.

"What's so funny?" Niksput asked. All some of the other Mixels could do was point and laugh. Both at the three of them and towards a flagpole, which caught their attention. All three turned their viewpoints up…

…And waving in the wind were their swimsuits.

Slowly looking down…they noticed…well it's obvious what they noticed, now wasn't it? In embarrassment, their hands shot down there to cover as their faces grew bright red, as the three ran away as fast as they could to hide themselves.

* * *

Finally, the last part of the plan was going into fruition as well. Or should I say fruit-ion. The Coconapple soft serve was still churning out…except with an unfortunate side effect. All the Mixels that ate it (most of the customers being the youngest of the tribes) found themselves with sick stomachs that felt like they were about to burst. And a good chunk did. Both bathrooms and garbage cans were occupied in various…"ways"…as the sick Mixels attempted to make the sicknesses go away.

But they just kept coming. And all three of the parties knew who to pin the blame on.

* * *

Eventually, the remaining five Infernites found themselves crowded by the effected Mixels, all angrily shouting at once.

"He has gone too far this time!" Globert angrily said, his sunglasses now off, showing off the lines that had not been burned. "We can't perform like this! It'll take a week for this to heal!"

"He's crossed the line!" Magnifo said, a beach towel now wrapped around his waist, with Niksput and Nurp doing the same, Nurp sobbing up a storm as he huddled onto Niksput and the three waited for their swimsuits to be freed.

"He's a menace to-urp-society!" Kraw called out, as he grew green in the gills, then quickly scampered off.

"Okay, okay!" Flain said, somewhat panicking. "We'll do something!"

"But it has to be on an even better level of revenge!" Flamzer decided, as the five of them formed a huddle and whispered to themselves. Snickering was soon heard later as the five of them broke, each grinning.

"We have a plan…" Meltus happily said, a smug grin on his face.

* * *

Throughout all the chaos, even though he was enjoying it, Zorch legitimately fell asleep; entirely unaware of what was going on. Eventually, he found himself…colder…as he slowly woke up. Wait, this wasn't the beach anymore…

His surroundings were now an icy blue. Yep, it was the Frozen Volcanoes. He then noticed how cold he felt. He then noticed his two brothers and his three cousins. They were all bundled up for the weather…though Zorch still had his swim trunks and sunglasses on.

"You're not dressed for this weather, aren't you, Zorch?" Vulk grinned.

"You're more dressed to…HAVE A SWIM!" Burnard happily said, as he pushed Zorch backwards, as a large splash was heard. A hole was cut into the ice, while the Zorch was dunked into the icy water underneath it, with a frozen Infernite popping out a moment later, with the other five having a good laugh.

* * *

"Room service coming in!"

The extreme cold ended up doing Zorch in, knocking him down with a nasty flu. As tissues littered the floor, a now burning-up, while also freezing, Infernite was huddled into his bed, shivering all the way as the mercury in his thermometer continued to climb. Soon, a bowl of hot strawmato soup was placed on a tray next to him, as Zorch, now wearing his pajamas, struggled to eat it.

"I hope you've learned your lesson." Flain said.

"Yeah, yeah, pranking's bad." Zorch said, his voice near-unrecognizable through a raspy throat and stopped up sinuses.

"…You're going to do this again when you're better, aren't you?" Vulk flatly asked.

"You know it." Zorch replied, as he started to go into another coughing fit.

This week of peace would almost feel awkward for the Mixels. After all, Zorch's pranks were like clockwork to them.

But every clock needs to break down and be repaired sometimes.

THE END


End file.
